Trouble
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: RomanxDean. In this one Dean is in the mood and he wants to have sex with Roman so bad. Roman keeps on pushing it off because they are in public places. Dean decides to push his luck and see how far he can go before Roman says that's enough. What will happen with these two? Enjoy :) Fixed Version.


Dean and Roman were cuddling in the back of the waiting area, Seth went out on a date and promised the boys that he would let them know when he was safe as the roads was getting bad out. Dean snuggled into the samoan and kissed his lovers neck nipping it.

"Hey, not now," says Roman.

"We've already done it... " points out Dean.

He bites a little harder.

"Which means you should be calmed down," says Roman.

"That was this morning…" half whines Dean.

"It sounds like you need to take your girl home, Reigns," teases Miz.

Dean sits up at that not in the mood anymore he hated when people automatically assumed he was the girl in the relationship.

"Miz, hey man not cool, we are two men there is no girl here," says Roman.

"Just teasing I didn't mean to strike a cord," says Miz.

Dean sat away from the bigger man feeling subconscious. Roman frowned he hated seeing his baby hurt by that.

"Dean…" says Roman

"Hey, he said he's playing it's fine let's go I'm starving," says Dean.

"Dean, I'm sorry man, I was seriously just joking," says Miz.

"Nah don't worry about it, we're cool," says Dean.

He fist bumps with the Miz to prove his point, he grabs his gear heading out to Roman's car. He lets himself in and waits for Roman. Roman punches the Miz in a "watch what you say" kind of way, which Miz just rubs his arm knowing he deserved it the joke did go to far. He goes to find his blonde baby, he finds him in his car. He goes back grabs his bag and puts it in the back. He rubs Dean's thigh in a comforting way, but Dean bats his hand away.

"I'm not a girl!" says Dean

"I know that baby, Miz was just playing you know that. Trust me I know what you have and if a woman had a dick that big there would be a huge issue," says Roman.

That earns a laugh and playful punch from Dean.

"There it is the smile and laugh I love so much," says Roman.

"Stop with the damn romantic shit, I'm starving!" says Dean.

"I told you to eat before we left this morning," says Roman.

"I did eat," says Dean.

"I meant food, Ambrose," says Roman.

Dean pulls Roman in and kisses him hard giving the bigger man a lustful look.

"You weren't complaining earlier."

"My baby boy going down on Daddy? Never would I complain about that, are you wanting more or are we going to an actual restaurant?" asks Roman.

Dean was starting to get hard but shook his head clear as his stomach growled.

"To a restaurant, and I'm paying this time," says Dean.

Roman chuckles and kisses his cheek in a "deal" sort of way. They head to Roman's favorite restaurant as it was Dean's treat tonight. Everything was going great and Dean started forgetting about the Miz's earlier comment. He was like a kid in a candy store with that wide eyed smile watching Roman enjoying himself.

"What's on your mind?" asks Roman.

He leans over rubbing Dean's curly blonde locks.

"You're sexy ass," says Dean.

"What about it?" asks Roman.

"Mmm..nothing," says Dean.

"What?" encourages Roman.

"This isn't the place for that, tama,*" says Dean, lustifully.

Roman got hard on that alone. He has been teaching Dean some samoan words for him to use. Dean has been good at using the word meaning Daddy in a lustful tone as he just did.

"If you don't stop talking that way, I'll fuck you on this table," whispers Roman.

"But we'll get kicked out. I will admit you fucking me on the table sounds hot as fuck," purrs Dean.

Roman gave him a lustful look that said: That mouth will get you in trouble. Which just earned him a smirk, Dean loved stirring up his lover. He was already warned about talking about sex in a public place and where is appropriate and where it isn't. Dean just eats his dinner while rubbing Roman's thigh under the table, Roman grips hard on his hand. He doesn't want to hurt Dean just stop him from acting that way.

"We are in a restaurant, wait until we get back," says Roman.

"I'm hard now.." whispers/whines Dean.

"I am too, thanks to a certain blonde asshole," teases Roman.

"You love me," says Dean.

"Yes, I do but if you continue acting like a dog in heat, I'll fuck you like one," says Roman.

"Kinky but hot," says Dean, with a wink.

Roman looks at him hard on for that one, Dean shrugs and behaves for now. After paying, the two start on their way to the hotel. Dean sucks on Roman's neck really pushing his luck.

"Babe, I'm driving," warns Roman.

"I've never done it in the hospital before," says Dean.

"Well if you don't stop being kinky you will," says Roman.

"You wouldn't fuck you're baby while he's in pain," says Dean, pouting.

"You love pain kinky bastard," says Roman.

"Depends on my mood," says Dean.

Roman lets out a sigh and drives the two back to the hotel. He parks the car, he waits for Dean to start getting out before pulling Dean back in and kisses him roughly before smacking his ass hard.

"What did I tell you about trying to get me to fuck you at the dinner table?" says Roman.

"But daddy…." says Dean.

Roman grabs the blondes hair and yanks him in smacking his ass harder.

"That isn't an apology baby boy, get your ass up stairs take off all your clothes and get into position," says Roman.

Dean stiffles a moan wiggling his dick onto Roman's hard ass dick before leaving. Roman huffs out waiting a few more minutes in the car playing Deans favorite song before leaving going up himself. Roman lets himself into the room and finds Dean naked bent over the bed just as he was told. Roman slips off his jacket and shoes.

"Daddy isn't too happy with his Alofa*" says Roman, "Does he know why?"

"I was a bad boy in the restaurant," says Dean.

That earns him a crack with Roman's belt across his ass.

"That's right, now Daddy is horny for his baby boy but I need something from you first," says Roman.

He pulls over a chair and sits in it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I was so bad," says Dean.

"Come here and help me with my pants."

Dean doesn't hesitate he turns around crawling over to the bigger man. He knows if he uses his hands he'd be in big trouble since his mouth got him into trouble to begin with. He uses his teeth on the zipper and yanks off Roman's lower clothes, Roman's hard cock bounces to life.

"You look hungry still, did my baby not get enough at the restaurant?" asks Roman.

"I was saving room for desert.." admits Dean.

"Well you aren't getting any right now," says Roman.

"Why the fuck not?! You said at the restaurant-"

Roman uses his quick reflexes and yanks the younger man close bending over him smacking his ass hard, there is a moan that escapes the younger man. He loves when Roman gets rough like this it just turns him on more. He loves cuddling sure but nothing beats sex with the older man. Roman takes good care of him and Dean tries to return the favor when the stubborn man lets him.

"I was going to let you suck my cock before I fuck that naughty ass but now that I hear you back talking I don't think I will. Get on the mattress face away from me."

Dean whimpers knowing his ass is going to feel it in the morning, but he hurries on the bed. Roman gets behind him and shoves his cock inside of him not hesitating he leans over him nibbling on his ear.

"That fucking mouth needs fucked like the horny ass slut you are."

"Then why are you inside my ass?"

"Because I'm not done with my big boy, you can endure this pain and I want you too."

Dean's dick went rock hard hearing his lover talk like that. Roman smacked his ass again and started thrusting into his lover keeping a pace but Dean wasn't going to let go without a fight, he thrusts as well the two men moan deeply but Roman notices that it isn't the same thrusts Dean usually gives when they are like this, that of a submissive Dean was giving more power than usual. Roman shakes his head and focuses on what he was doing.

"Damn babe, so much power tonight," says Roman.

"I hope you aren't saying that as a bad thing," says Dean.

"Nope just makes you hotter," says Roman.

He bites down Dean's back making Dean moan more. Roman goes faster with Dean doing just the same. Roman leans down kissing his lover deeply, Dean kisses back their tongues intertwining with each other. Roman doesn't stop his speed as he wraps his hand around Dean's hard dick and starts pumping it.

"Shit shit shit," says Dean.

"What's the matter?" coos Roman.

"Nothing *pants* That feels soooo good, Daddy. I don't think I can hold out much longer if you keep it up," says Dean.

"Well you aren't allowed to until I say, so be good and just hold it out," says Roman.

He can feel the precum coming out, Dean pouts but does as he is asked and holds out. Both men go full out on each other going faster and faster. Dean clutches onto the sheets hard after about an hour. Roman hoists his hips up and switches positions so that Dean is on top of him, he continues to thrust hard into Dean.

"Ride for daddy," purrs Roman.

Dean rides Roman going balls deep making Roman moan loud as well the two start making out in between each thrust. After an hour of riding his lover, Dean lets out a whine and looks at Roman.

"Baby….let me cum please," says Dean.

"You have to ask better," says Roman, he licks a long strip up Dean's neck.

Dean shutters enjoying that.

"Daddy, please I want to cum so bad, please," says Dean.

"Alright," says Roman.

Dean smiles and kisses the bigger man's neck nipping and sucking the spot he made earlier while they were cuddling. He thrusts with Roman one more time before cumming all over both of them. Roman rides out his erection cumming with the smaller man. Dean moans loving every second of it. Roman switches him again and they go several rounds like that finally after three more hours of complete bliss, Roman takes himself out of the smaller man with a pop.

"Do you want to do Daddy a favor?" asks Roman.

"What's that?" asks Dean.

Roman rubs his cheek kissing him again.

"Are you still hungry?" asks Roman.

Dean got hard sitting up quickly, he was going to be in a lot of pain in the morning but knew Roman would take good care of him.

"Very," says Dean.

"Then show me what kind of slut you can be and clean daddy up for him, and he will return the favor," says Roman

He sits in the chair he was sitting in when he asked Dean to unzip him. Dean doesn't hesitate as he latches his mouth on the big thick dick and starts sucking licking and bobbing his head up and down. Roman moans holding onto the curly locks of the younger man. Dean looks up a little bit through his lashes.

"Fuck, baby boy yeah that's how you do it, keep going," encourages Roman.

Dean half smiles and makes sure the big member is as far as it can go and continues giving Roman a blow job licking from the tip all the way down the shaft to the balls. Roman holds on tight Dean had a mouth and he really knew how to use it. Roman let's Dean do what he wants to his dick. He doesn't hardly move until he feels Dean rub his inner thigh. Roman smirks at how horny Dean is tonight, usually after six rounds Dean wants to stop for the night as he has back problems. Roman thrusts inside the younger man going less as rough as he did earlier, Dean moans sending vibrations going down the shaft turning Roman on more. Dean enjoys it licking and sucking Roman off, when Roman cums he swallows every bit of it. Roman gets up but instead of getting a rag, he pats the seat he was in.

"I get to sit in your chair?" asks Dean.

"You did good and was being a very good boy, I think that warrants a reward," says Roman.

Dean smiles big hurrying to get into Roman's chair, Roman gets on his knees and starts giving the blonde a blow job. He feels Dean run his hands through his hair, Roman didn't let a lot of people mess with his hair. He lets go for a second and looks up at Dean.

"Why did you stop?" whines Dean.

"I wanted to tell you something, you have to make a decision: If you hold my hair you aren't allowed to thrust into me," says Roman.

Dean whimpers but nods, Roman goes back to sucking and licking while Dean ponders his response. It's already hard to thrust into Roman while sitting and he was getting tired. Roman rarely gives him a chance to skull fuck him though. He fights his urge to hold onto the samoans hair, Roman smirks at the answer and has them move so that Dean is standing to make it easier on Dean. Dean smiles at that, he has to hold onto Roman's head to help keep a balance but he waits until Roman is completely balls deep on his hard dick before thrusting into his lovers mouth. Roman and Dean both moan, Dean thrust long and hard in Roman's mouth. Roman was turned on more by this side of Dean but knew neither man could last another round. Roman let's Dean skull fuck the hell out of him. When Dean cums just as Dean did he swallows every drop, Roman gets up from where he is sitting on his knees holding Dean close.

"Go get a shower baby, I'll take one after you and take care of that aching body for you," says Roman.

"Alright," says Dean.

Dean was tired so he didn't want to argue with that. He went and took his shower just getting into Roman's hoodie not really wanting to search through the dark for clothes. Roman laid it out for him kind of figuring that was how it was going to be. Roman takes his shower and comes out to find Dean already in bed. Roman crawls into bed holding Dean close and rubs Dean's back. Dean yawns snuggling in they share some lazy kisses.

"I love you," says Roman.

"I love you, too," says Dean.

He wraps his arms around the larger man. Roman smiles kissing Dean's forehead he continues to rub Dean's back for him being gentle it wasn't long until he heard snores coming from Dean. Roman smiles at that and joins him snuggling into Dean as well keeping Dean safe in his arms on his chest where Dean loved it the most.

The End

A/N:

* the first one Dean is saying Daddy I got it on Google translate and a site that answers questions of "How do you say x in x"

*The second one I got from the same site and it means "love"


End file.
